winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Helia
Helia is Flora's boyfriend and Saladin's nephew. He is an artistic student as well as an excellent pilot, and shows great strength. He is a pacifist, just like his girlfriend, Flora. Appearance |-|Civilian= His appearance is different than the other Specialists, namely his long black hair. He has blue eyes. Like the other Specialists, with the exception of Timmy, he has a well-built body that consists of strong arms and a very muscular torso, as shown in "The Red Tower" in a scene that showed him getting done showering. It seems he prefers looser clothing. In Season 2, and in a few episodes of Season 3 and Season 4, he wore a light green poet's shirt with beige khakis. In Season 4, he changes to khaki shorts, a light blue shirt and sneakers. He wears his long, black hair in a loose side-ponytail, but in the Season 4, he cuts his hair into short, spiky fringes however it remains longer than the other Specialists. helia 2.jpg|Helia's civilian outfit helia 3.png|Helia's hairstyle from Season 4 till now Hélia.png|Helia Season 5, 6 & 7 Civilian Outfit. |-|Red Fountain Uniform= Helia wears traditional Red Fountain school uniform during missions or normal classes. His clasp on the cape changes its color from magenta to orange. |-|Linphea College Battle Outfit= This outfit sports a cape and has more layers than Helia's Red Fountain uniform particularly in the areas of the shoulders, chest, forearms and legs. It is mostly colored in shades of blue. The outfit's shoulder pads are extended further outward and contains an orange diamond-shaped gem in the middle of the chest. Personality Out of all the Specialists, Helia is the most mature. Once being described by Brandon as being a pacifist, he loves writing poems, drawing and romance. He is calm and doesn't have a temper, he is also very encouraging and he'll never get jealous. He is very artistic and he is not afraid of making important decisions and doing what is right, even if his friends disagree with him. He is very daring at times, such as the time he kissed Flora in Darkar's Realm. Helia is also not afraid to voice his thoughts, as shown in Season 3, when he acts as a medium, like Nabu, between Sky and Bloom, or Musa and Riven. He also has much faith and belief in Flora, persuading her to trust herself such as when she tried to heal the Flower of Life, and when she tried to free herself from the roots cast by Diana. He also openly expresses his strong belief in her for example when she wrapped Anagan up in vines he stated proudly, "Flora's magic is really strong, he's not getting out of that anytime soon ". His uncle is Saladin, the Headmaster of Red Fountain. He was the best student at Red Fountain before he dropped out to go to art school. He later rejoined Red Fountain in the other boys' second year and joined Sky's team. He would have been in his third year in Season 2, had he not dropped out after the first year (in the school year before Season 1). He becomes Flora's boyfriend at the end of Season 2 and Timmy becomes his best friend. Helia is never jealous of anyone. Series Seasons |-|Season 2= Helia's first appearance is in "Party Crasher", where he is introduced to the Winx. Brandon notes that he is a pacifist, and used to be one of the top students at Red Fountain until he dropped out to pursue the arts. Timmy reveals that he is Saladin's nephew. Overall, he appears to be very quiet and a very good artist. Later on in the episode, when Lord Darkar sends a huge monster to attack Red Fountain, Flora is blindsided by the monster and about to be attacked, Helia saves her by holding back the monster with the strings from his glove. He smiles at Flora and lets go of the monster, angering the Winx. Throughout the season, Helia has had a minor role, yet he appears a couple times in episodes. In The Invisible Pixies, Flora sees Helia but fails to give him a love letter. During the camping trip, Helia arrives just in time to save the Winx and Specialists from the Trix. As the group claims that the vacation was over, Helia jokes around saying he just got there. In the episode The Time for Truth, Helia and Flora confess that they like each other. He blows her a kiss before departure. At the end of the season, before the Winx enter the fortress to save Bloom, Flora apologizes for not telling her feelings sooner, and in return, Helia boldly kisses Flora. |-|Season 3= Helia does not appear much throughout the season, although, he does go on the mission to the Omega Dimension to rescue Tecna. Helia also helps the others take the Flying Bikers' bikes, thus helping the Winx stop King Radius's wedding. He also was the only Specialist to report back to the Winx after Valtor attacked the rest of the Specialists. |-|Season 4= Helia, along with the other Specialists, go to Earth to help the Winx Club. His new look consists of the original outfit but with his hair changed it into a rag-cut. This change in appearance does not happen until a few episodes after the Love and Pet episode. He also helps Riven get Musa back. |-|Season 5= In Return to Alfea When the Specialists visit the Winx at Alfea, Helia gives an origami to Flora. Princess Krystal of Linphea then appears, and it is revealed that she and Helia were childhood friends. Krystal clings onto Helia's arm, and mentions that they need to catch up, which upsets Flora. Helia later gets hit by Darcy. Krystal and Flora take him into the hallway and Krystal uses her healing powers to help him. Helia makes a few cameo appearances and appears in a few episodes like Trix Tricks, The Devourer and A Perfect Date but does not have a major role until Listen to Your Heart. He was watching the Winx (minus Bloom) in a Volleyball game. When they lost, Helia was about to go and speak to Flora but was interrupted by Krystal who came up and hugged him. Flora saw this and left. Helia congratulated Krystal but told her that he needed to speak to Flora but when he saw that she was gone he realized that he was to late. He was later seen talking to Sky on the phone when he was about to leave Eraklyon for the game at Alfea, he informed Sky that he missed it and told him that he should talk to Bloom as soon as possible, thinking he should do the same with Flora. He then appeared at Stella's Fashion show, where he along with the other Specialists were helping Riven perform a song for Musa and appeared again helping to defend Paradise Bay. Helia had another major role in Battle for the Infinite Ocean where Flora was still upset with him for his previous actions. During a ballet in the Alfea Dance Studio he released living origami birds and came towards Flora they shared a heartwarming hug and he told her that she's the only one he truly love's and they start to dance together around the studio, soon both Flora and Helia begin to levitate both dancing on air having finally reconciled. |-|Season 6= In Inspiration of Sirenix, a party was being held in Domino to welcome the return of a corporal Daphne. Helia and his friends arrived and was greeted by Bloom and Daphne, He also helped defend Domino against the Beast of the Depths the Trix had summoned. In The Flying School, Helia and the rest of the Specialists were at Linphea College training with the Paladins and when the Winx arrived, When Selina summoned the Treants to attack the college, Timmy was there with the others trying their best to defend the school but failed and all were forced to return to Alfea in order to train some more. In Bloomix Power, After Daphne had found the weakness to the Treants, Helia and the others went back to Linphea College and successfully freed Treants. Helia did appear in many episodes, but only made small appearences, eventually Helia had a big role in Curse of Fearwood. In Curse of Fearwood, Flora decides to show Helia the Alfea Greenhouse, at first Helia is afraid they might get into trouble, but Flora reassures him by telling him she is now tha caretaker of the Greenhouse. While they are admiring the plants they are interrupted by the sudden arrival of some students who have come for a tour, while Flora takes them on the tour she instructs Helia to look after the Grabbing Vines, however they become frightened and attack him. Flora soon notices them and comes over to help Helia, he is a bit shaken over the event, but becomes upset after believing that Flora is disappointed in him for not looking after them properly. Upset, Helia decides to leave the Greenhouse despite Flora's protests. When the Winx, Specialists and Paladins come to Fearwood Forest to look for the Totem, Helia is very focused on the mission and is shown to be keeping his distance from Flora, showing he is still upset from what happened earlier. When the Specialists and Paladins are looking for the Totem in the Forest they hear a howling sound, believing it's a monster Helia prepares for battle, but becomes very angry after finding out it was really Riven playing a prank on them. They almost get into a fight, but before anything happens Sky intervenes before a fight can ensure. More Coming Soon... |-|Season 7= Coming Soon... Specials |-|The Shadow Phoenix= He appeared when the Winx visit Red Fountain and was seen drawing a flower. Flora soon develops a crush on him and wrote his name on her book. Helia also seems to like her and draws a portrait of her. Because of that, Flora does not consent in potion class after dreaming about being married to Helia. He also appeared with the Winx and Specialists to save Bloom from Darkar's ritual. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= In the movie, Helia joins the rest of the Specialists help Bloom to find her parents. They do not have a big part in the movie but are there to help the Winx girls. |-|Magical Adventure= Helia plays a minor role in this movie. Helia helps the Winx and the Specialists save the positive energy that the Trix destroyed. He and the others successfully defeat the Ancestral Witches and the Trix. Skills It is very possible that Helia has a certain amount of super strength, as he is able to single handily with one arm, literally, hold off a Leodragerus completely still and at bay as it was about to attack Flora. Further evidence is shown when he struggles to pull Sky's damaged fighter craft Red Wing into the hanger of the flying ship without being held down to anything. In the "The Shaab Stone" arc in the monthly magazines, Helia is shown as a proficient double agent, capable of investigating real fights to fake an alibi, faking an expulsion from Red Fountain and lying to everyone, even Flora, to break into Alfea's administration to steal documents to trick a crime boss into opening the vault holding the Shaab Stone, from which he can steal. He lies with a heavy heart though and reveals all the deceptions, hoping that he can start anew with Flora. He is skilled in martial arts and espionage. Helia is never shown riding a level-bike until Season 5. Some would say that he is shy, but that is only due to his lack of major speaking parts or involvement to the plot in Season 2 and Season 3, as he is a pacifist. Gallery Trivia *Helia is a Greek female name meaning "Sun". **Helia is also the name of one of the Heliades, the daughters of Helios, the God of the Sun in Greek Mythology. **It should be noted that the name "Helia" is a feminine name in Greek (Ηλία). Its masculine Greek form would be "Helios" (Ἥλιος), who is the "God of the Sun" and which has the same meaning: "Sun". Its masculine forms in Spanish and in Portuguese would respectively be "Helios" and "Hélio" these forms are used as his name in one of the South American dubs where the use of Roman Languages is dominant and the feminine/masculine role plays a large part in language. *Helia attended art school before re-attending Red Fountain. *Helia is a talented artist. *In Season 2, both he and Flora were scared to admit their love for each other, until Flora tells first. *He seems to be unusually strong as he had been seen holding huge monsters down with his cable gauntlets as well as tow in an entire Red Fountain ship with his gauntlets. *In the Rai version, Helia is Saladin's grandson, but is Saladin's nephew in the 4Kids version. *Helia's laser cable gauntlets are similar to the weapon used by the character Walter C. Dornez from the series Hellsing. *In Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure, Helia's hairstyle is similar to his original hairstyle from the second and third seasons, while he changed his hairstyle in the Episode 6 of Season 4, shortly before the girls earned their Believix at the end of the same episode. *He is the only Specialist with a Greek female name. *He's name in the Latin American dub was changed to Helio. *As he is a Specialist with a Greek female name, it could also be a fact that he was supposed to be a girl, referring also to his long, blue hair, but was probably changed to a boy so Flora would have a boyfriend. *Like Stella among the Winx, Helia is the oldest of the Specialists. He attended Red Fountain before the other specialists did, but he dropped out to go to an art school. *It is strongly suggested that Helia originated from Linphea. **In one comics in an issue of the Winx magazine, when Flora was telling her sister Miele about Helia, she said they used to play together in flower fields on Linphea when they were children. *Helia is the only specialist to go inside the Legendarium World. *Helia and Sky are the only Specialists to change their hairstyles. Voice Actors More coming soon... Category:Specialists Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Male Characters Category:Red Fountain Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Comics Category:Helia Category:Flora Category:Allies Category:Linphea Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 7 Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix